bioniclestoriesfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Bionicle Story 1: Kohlii
DIESE SEITE WIRD ZUR ZEIT ÜBERARBEITET 214px "Kohlii" ist ein Epos und ist die Einleitung zur Hauptstory der Zeit-Geschichte. Kapitel 1: Falsche Wahl? Auf der ganzen Insel Mata Nui herrscht große Anspannung. Ja, diese Anspannung ist wie eine Krankheit, die sich über das ganze Paradies gelegt hat. Doch niemand ist krank oder sonst was. Im Gegenteil, alle warten auf eine Bekanntmachung. Eine Bekanntmachung, die vielleicht das Leben zweier Matoraner für immer verändern könnte... Im heißen Dorf von Po-Koro, wo die Sonne hoch am Himmel steht und ihre Strahlen den glühenden Sand erhitzen, wartet fast das ganze Dorf gespannt und schnatternd vor einer Tribüne. Die Anspannung ist so groß, dass man denken könnte, dass jetzt der neue Herrscher eines großen Kontinents preisgegeben wird. Doch so spektakulär, wie eine Herrscherkürung war es nicht, im Gegenteil. Die Bekanntmachung war mindestens so klein wie eine Hand voll Sandkörner. Aber für einige Matoraner ist diese Kürung ein großer Schritt, ein sehr großer und weiter Schritt. Plötzlich ein Holzknarren, das durch das viele gerede der Po-Matoraner kaum zu hören war. Doch dieses Geräusch ließ die Menge wie auf Knopfdruck still werden und Herzen schneller rasen. Und nun ein weiteres Holzknarren. Hunderte von Köpfen schauten plötzlich auf die Tribüne... ...denn ein kleines und altes Wesen betrat die Tribüne... Es war ganz klar Turaga Onewa - mit der Entscheidung. Die Entscheidung - wer im- "Werte Matoraner!", die Stimme des Turagas war sehr rau und kratzig, als ob etwas in seinem Hals sitzt, "Ihr musstet lange warten. Aber nicht ohne Grund. Denn fast alle haben sich bei mir beworben. Doch ihr wusstet von Anfang an, dass nur zwei -und ich wiederhole: nur zwei- ausgewählt werden. Und in wenigen Sekunden werden die Namen der zwei Glücklichen durch das Dorf schallen. Ja, die zwei, die im Kohlii-Team unseres Dorfes Po-Koro spielen werden!!" Der Turaga bekam Jubel und Beifall von den Matoranern, Pfeifen und Klatschen erhallte das sandige Dorf der Steine. "Ich will euch nicht mehr länger unter Druck setzen", die raue Stimme ließ alle schweigen, "Nun. Der erste Matoraner, der für uns beim Kohlii-Tournament spielen wird und uns hoffentlich zum Meistertitel führen wird, ist..." Eine unangenehme Stille herrschte plötzlich. Diese Stille war so mörderisch, dass nur starke Nerven sie aushielten. Einige Po-Matoraner haben jetzt schon angefangen zu weinen, als ob Turaga Onewa schon die Bekanntmachung ausgesprochen hätte. Und dann plötzlich... hallte der erste Name durch die Menge... "HAFU!" Eine unheimlich laute Welle aus Gejubel und Schreie, aber auch sehr viele Tränen, die langsam die Masken vieler Matoraner runterkullerten, waren plötzlich zu sehen und zu hören. Mitten in diesem Durcheinander quängelte der Matoraner namens Hafu durch die Menge, zu Turaga Onewa auf die Tribüne. Man sah, dass ihm ebenfalls die Tränen in den Augen standen. "Meinen Glückwunsch, Hafu! Ich hoffe, du wirst Po-Koro gut durch das Tournament bringen", sagte er zum neuen Kohlii-Spieler und legte seinen Arm um Hafus Schulter. "Der erste Spieler wurde bekannt gegeben. Fehlt nur noch einer." Und wieder herrschte diese mörderische Atmosphäre und jetzt waren ganz sicher von vielen Matoranern die Nerven blank. In einem Meer aus Tränen gaben schon sehr viele die Hoffnung auf, verwischten ihren Traum im goldenen Sand ihres Dorfes. So auch der Matoraner Hewkii. Er schaute auf den Boden unter seinen Füßen und machte sich keine Gedanken übr irgendetwas. Nur, dass er gleich traurig in seine Hütte schleifen wird... Und plötzlich erhob sich wieder die Stimme des Turaga. "Der zweite Matoraner, der beim Kohlii mitspielen darf, ist..." Stille. "Ein Matoraner namens... HEWKII!" Ein noch lauteres Gejubel und ein großer Schrei, der aus Hewkiis Mund heraushallte. Er konnte es überhaupt nicht fassen. Er war der neue Kohlii-Spieler von Po-Koro! Er schritt gen Bühne, ohne auf jemanden zu achten, nicht mal auf das Meer aus Tränen, was aus einigen Augen einiger Matoraner rausquellte, oder die Mitgefühlsschreie der anderen. Er stolperte nur mit einem so großen Glücksgefühl auf die Bühne zu und fiel seinem Freund Hafu in die Arme. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch an euch zwei! Vor euch liegt noch eine Menge Training. Also! Ab morgen werdet ihr fleißig trainieren müssen, um beim Tournament zu gewinnen. Und vergesst nicht: spielt immer sauber." Beide konnten nur nicken, so glücklich waren sie... und der Platz leerte sich langsam, bis nur noch der glühende Sand da war... *** Doch nicht nur im sandigem Po-Koro herrschte eine so große Aufregung, im Gegenteil. Mindestens genauso angespannt schnattern unzählige Ga-Matoranerinnen und warten auf Turaga Nokama, die wiederum die Entscheidung für das Ga-Koro-Kohliiteam hat. Jedoch gab es hier Matoraner, die nicht zu dieser spektakülären Kürung erschienen sind. Ja, denn nicht jeder mochte das Kohlii, im Gegenteil. So auch die schüchternde Matoranerin Hahli, die sich auf eine Bank neben ihrer Hütte gesetzt hat und gelangweilt der Menge zuguckte, wie sie redeten und redeten. Hahli mochte das Kohlii überhaupt nicht und der Gedanke, dass sie mit einem Schläger in der Hand wie verrückt einem Ball hinterherrennen wird, ist absurd und sinnlos. Lieber beschäftigt sich Hahli mit der Erforschung und der Wissenschaft. Plötzlich hörte Hahli Gejubel aus der Menge: Turaga Nokama betrat gerade eine große Tribüne und bat mit ihrem Stab die Matoraner zur Ruhe. Dann fing sie an, irgendetwas über Ehre und so was zu quatschen, bei dem Hahli überhaupt nicht hinhörte. Dann kehrte plötzlich wieder Stille ein und die Ga-Matoranerin sah, wie die Menge diese Atmosphäre kaum aushalten konnte. Und dann fiel der erste Name, der Name einer Matoranerin, dessen Leben sich ab jetzt für immer verändern wird. "MACKU!" Ein so lautes Gejubel ertönte, dass Hahli sich die Ohren zuhalten musste. Doch trotzdem freut sie sich. Ja, sogar sehr. Denn Macku ist ihre einzige beste Freundin, mit der sie schon so viel erlebt hat. Und dass sie jetzt das ganze Dorf bei einer großen Sportveranstaltung vertritt, ist schon ein Grund für Mitfreude. Und so wollte Hahli auch schon gehen, um sich weiter mit der Wissenschaft zu beschäftigen. Doch in genau dem Moment, kam Turaga Nokamas butterweiche Stimme zu Wort. "Die nächste Entscheidung ist etwas 'unfreiwillig', doch sie war nötig, damit diese Matoranerin ihre Bestimmung findet, ja, ihre einzige Bestimmung, an der sie sich wie ein Le-Koro-Affe klammern muss." Und wieder war mörderische Stille angebrochen, doch Hahli hat auf nichts geachtet. Nicht mal auf die Worte der Turaga oder sonst etwas. Sie will jetzt nur zurück in ihre Hütte schleifen... "Und die zweite Spielerin ist... HAHLI!" Hat die Matoranerin da gerade richtig verstanden? Ist ihr Name aus dem Munde von Turaga Nokama gekommen? Oder bildet sie sich das nur alles ein? Verwirrt und überrascht dreht sie sich Richtung Turaga und der Menge. "WAS? Ich bin die Kohlii-Spielerin von Ga-Koro? Habe ich da gerade richtig gehört?" In Hahlis Körper tobte ein gewaltiger Gefühlskrieg. Aber nicht nur das. Zudem sausen auch noch tausende von Fragen, auf der Suche nach Antworten, durch ihren Körper. "Du hast richtig gehört, Hahli. Du wirst beim Kohlii spielen und somit ist die Kürung beendet." Sie kehrte allen den Rücken und verschwand in iher riesigen Hütte aus Seetang. Doch sie war nicht die einzige. Immer mehr Matoraner verließen den Platz und machten ihre Arbeiten. Nur Hahli nicht. Sie saß noch immer schweigend auf dem Boden... und die glänzenden Tränen kullerten ihre Maske immer schneller herunter... Kapitel 2: Böses Spiel Der strahlende Matoraner Hafu kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er so viel Glück hat. Er, ja er, ist der neue Kohlii-Spieler von Po-Koro! "Zwick mich, das kann nur ein Traum sein!", sagte er schwärmend zu seiner Freundin Hahli, die ihn in seiner Hütte besucht hat. "Für dich vielleicht ist es ein sehr schöner Traum, der nie enden soll. Doch für mich ist es ein einziger Alptraum!" Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. Hafu hat sie jedoch alles über das vorherige Geschehen erzählt, ja, sie hat sogar ihre Gefühle dabei so stark gezeigt, dass ihr wiedermal die Tränen flossen, als ob die Entscheidung genau nocheinmal vor ihren Augen abgespielt wird. "Mach dir nichts draus, Hahli", antwortete Hafu tröstend und wischte ihr die Tränen aus ihrer Maske. "Es tut mir jetzt Leid", fuhr er fort, "aber ich muss zum Training, sonst hört meine Glückssträne bald auf." Er kicherte kurz, klopfte Hahli auf ihre Schulter und ging schließlich mit seinem Kohliischläger zum Training beim "Sinkenden Sand", der nicht weit weg vom Dorf ist. Singend und tanzend hopste er die Straße bis zu seinem Ziel herunter und dachte an gar nichts. Er ließ sich einfach treiben, als ob er wie ein Gukko fliegen könnte... Als er sich langsam dem "Sinkendem Sand" näherte, kam er wieder in die Realität zurück. Doch plötzlich erkannte er einem weiterem Matoraner beim Training. War es etwa Hewkii, der ebenfalls gekommen ist? "Hewkii?", fragte Hafu verblüfft. Doch dann drehte sich der Matoraner um und Hafu starrte in eine pechschwarze Rau und zwei rote Augen schauten ihn unneimlich an. Beim Anblick dieses Matoraners, stolperte Hafu so doll, dass er hinfiel. Ja, denn nicht einfach so. Dieser Matoraner, der da beim "Sinkenden Sand" wartet, ist niemand anders als Hafus Rivale- "Ahkmou?" Beim Klang dieses Namen schüttelte es Hafu. "Ich dachte du wärst untergetaucht", er näherte sich seinen Rivale, "seit dem", plötzlich hielt er seinen Kohlii-Schläger ganz fest in der Hand, "du unsere Insel verseucht hast!" Nach diesem letzten schnellen Satz, holte Hafu mit seinem Schläger weit aus und dann- haute er damit Ahkmou auf den Kopf, der daraufhin schreiend zu Boden fiel. Wutentbrannt und voller Hass holt Hafu zum nächsten Schlag aus... doch der winselnde Ahkmou hällt ihn auf. "Nein, nein, bitte nicht!", flehte er, "Wir können das auf eine andere Weise klä-" "Ach ja, auf welche denn?!", schrie Hafu wütend. Er wollte nur noch Ahkmous letzte Worte hören, bis er sein Schicksal entgültig besiegelt. "Hör mir bitte zu. Wir könnten ein kleines - Kohliispiel machen, ja? Wenn du gewinnst, d-darfst du mit mir machen, was du willst. Wenn du verlierst, musst du mich laufen lassen, einverstanden?", er hielt seine Hand vor Hafu hin. Dieser lässt den Schläger sofort sinken und schaut in Ahkmous kalte Augen. Er ließ sich Zeit mit der Entscheidung. Wenn ich es mache und gewinne, könnte ich Ahkmou endlich loswerden und gleichzeitig trainiere ich mein Kohlii, dachte er, während er immer noch seinen Rivalen fixierte. "Einverstanden", sagte er schließlich schüttelte Ahkmous Hand und sein Blick schweifte woanders hin. "Gut", bellte Ahkmou fröhlich. "Als Tor benutzen wir zwei Steine", er zeigte auf die Steine, während Hafu nur finster blickend nickte. "Dann lasst das Spiel beginnen..." Ahkmou hob einen kleinen Ball in die Höhe, sodass ihn die hoch oben stehende sonne glänzend machte. Doch plötzlich warf Ahkmou in den Ball ins "Feld". Der flinke Hafu rannte sofort zum Ball und schob ihn geschickt Richtung Tor. Er achtete dabei nicht auf seinen Kontrahenten, der ihm hinterhetzte. Dann aufeinmal ein dumpfer Schlag - und der Ball rollte ins "Tor". Jubelnd hob Hafu seine Arme in die Höhe und freute sich so sehr, als ob er schon das Tournament gewonnen hätte. Doch noch war das Spiel nicht vorbei. Ahkmou hatte gerade den Ball, als plötzlich Hafu von der Seite kam und die Kugel dem Matoraner wegnahm - und schon wieder einen sauberen Schlag ins Tor lieferte. "Scheint so, als ob ich am gewinnen bin!", frohlockte der Matoraner. Doch Ahkmou zeigte keine Anzeichen auf Wut, ja, es war so, als wollte er Hafu gewinnen lassen. Trotz dieser komischen sache, ließ sich der Po-Koro-Kohliispieler nicht ablenken und spielte weiter. Und wieder einmal war das Tor direkt vor seinen Augen. Nur einen Schuss und Ahkmou würde in der Grube landen, dachte der glückliche Hafu... Doch plötzlich -es kam so unerwartet- kam Ahkmou wie aus dem Nichts von der Seite hergesprungen und nahm ihm den Ball so heftig ab, dass Hafu zu Boden fallen musste. Wie ein Manas flitzte er richtung Tor - und traf! Der noch immer am Boden liegende Hafu konnte seinen eigenen Augen nicht trauen! Wer weiß, vielleicht halluziniert er nur, doch das fühlt sich nicht so an. Nein, er war in der Realität und musste einfach akzeptieren, dass Ahkmou ein Tor geschossen hat, ob er es glaubt oder nicht. "Na komm, steh auf Hafu. oder gibst du schon auf?", prahlte Ahkmou vorlaut. Dieser Satz gefiel seinem Rivalen überhaupt nicht, nein, jetzt war er so wutentbrannt, dass er fast schon kochte. "Jetzt hör mal zu, du kleiner-" Er konnte nicht weitersprechen... denn plötzlich sah er nur noch schwarz, ja, alles verschwand. Die Steine, der Sand und Ahkmou. Und nein, das war kein Traum... Ahkmou hat ihn mit seinem Kohlii-Schläger auf die Maske geschlagen. Und nicht nur das! Er haute sogar so lange weiter, bis Hafus Maske eines Riss bekam. Ja, ein kleiner Riss, der schließlich immer größer wurde- -und die Maske zerbrach... ohne diese... wird Hafu sterben... Kapitel 3: Hafu Während Hafu beim Training war, saß Hahli immer noch in der Hütte ihres besten Freundes und starrte einfach nur drein. Es war, als ob sie versteinert wurde, nicht mal einen Muskel rührte sie. Dabei bemerkte sie überhaupt nicht, wie viel Zeit schon vergangen war, ja. Eigentlich müsste Hafu schon längst zurück sein und seine Freudentänzchen weiterführen. Nur wenige Minuten vergingen und plötzlich stand eine Gestalt im Türrahmen. Die frustrierte Hahli bemerkte dies, als der Schatten dieses Wesens auf sie viel. Zum ersten Mal rührte sie sich wieder und schaute auf den Türrahmen - es war Hewkii. "Oh, du bist es!", sagte sie erleichtert und fasste sich ans Herz. Der Po-Matoraner betrat die Hütte und setzte sich neben Hahli. Sie bemerkte Hewkiis besorgten Gesichtsausdruck sofort und wusste, dass etwas faul war. "Was ist los, du guckst so düster?", fragte die Ga-Matoranerin. Als antwort bekam sie einen langen Säufzer. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber Hafu ist schon seit sehr langer Zeit weg. Normalerweise müsste er schon vom Training zurück sein", erzählte Hewkii besorgt, dabei schüttelte er heftig den Kopf. Die schüchterne Hahli sprang plötzlich auf, ihre Augen weiteten sich aus. "Oh Schreck!", sagte sie, "wie konnte ich das nur nicht bemerkt haben, ich bin so dumm!" Sie schlug ihre Hand so doll gegen die Maske, dass sie fast abfiel. "Mach dir keine Vorwürfe, Hahli", Hewkii machte eine lange Pause, bevor er endlich weitersprach, "lass - lass uns einfach nach Hafu suchen!" Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Er bemerkte, dass Hahli noch herumsaß. "Kommst du nicht mit?", fragte er eine wieder wie versteinerte Hahli. "Oh!", flüsterte sie plötzlich, als ob sie aus einem Eiswürfel aufgetaut wurde, "n-natürlich, ich habe mir bloß Sorgen um Hafu gemacht. Was ist, wenn wirklich etwas Schlimmes mit ihm passiert ist?" Darauf hatte Hewkii keine Antwort. Halb besorgt und halb selbstbewusst verließ er die Hütte, gefolgt von einer Hahli, deren Glück sie wahrscheinlich verlassen hat - für immer... *** "HAFU! HAFU!" Die Schreie der beiden Matoraner hallten durch das ganze Dorf, doch egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengten, es brachte nichts. Außer einigen wütenden Matoranern, die sich beschwerten, bekamen sie keine Antwort. Hewkii ließ allmälig den Kopf senken und schaute traurig auf den Boden. Etwas Glänzendes kullerte ihm die Maske herunter. "Hewkii, wein doch nicht. Wir werden Hafu schon finden!", tröstete Hahli und legte ihren Arm um Hewkiis Schulter. Doch er weinte immer noch, egal wie tröstend Hahlis Worte waren. "Hat er dir gesagt, wo genau er zum Training gegangen ist?", fragte die Ga-Matoranerin. Plötzlich hob Hewkii wieder seinen Kopf, als ob jetzt der entscheidende Punkt gekommen ist - doch so war es nicht, nein. Er schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf. Hahli wollte es aufgeben, sie wollte es zwar selber nicht zugeben, aber - Hafu war einfach nicht mehr in Po-Koro. "Vielleicht ist er in ein anderes Dorf gegangen", meinte Hahli. "Hewkii, es wäre das beste, wenn wir morgen in einem anderen Dorf weitersuchen." Sie lächelte matt, doch auch dies ließ Hewkiis Tränen nicht stoppen. Traurig und frustriert gingen sie zurück in ihre Hütten. Sie kamen auf dem Weg beim "Sinkenden Sand vorbei - und was sie dort sahen, war unglaublich: Ein Matoraner lag bewusstlos und ohne Maske einfach so rum, neben ihm ein Kohliischläger. Hahlis Herz machte einen Hüpfer und schlug aufeinmal viel schneller: Sie hatte Angst, furchtbare Angst, dass auf Mata Nui ein Mörder rumläuft. Sie gingen näher an den armen Matoraner an. Jetzt sahen sie ihn ganz genau - Es war Hafu. Hahli machte einen ängstlichen Schrei und fiel beinahe zu Boden. Sie achtete auf gar nichts, nicht mal auf den bleichen Hewkii, der wie verrückt zitterte. Doch sie konnten hier jetzt nicht einfach so rumstehen, sie mussten etwas tun, um Hafu noch vor dem Tode zu bewahren... doch was? Kapitel 4: Eine neue Maske In drei große Teile war die Hafus schwarze Ruru zerschmettert worden. Wie Steine lagen sie inmitten eines großen Sees aus goldenem Sand. Wie ein paar Tropfen Pech auf endlosem Glück. Hahli ging näher an Hafu rann. Sie beugte sich und berührte sanft seinen leblosen Körper. Dann drehte sie sich nach Westen um, wo die große orange Sonne langsam zwischen den hügeln Po-Koros verschwand. "Es wird langsam dunkel", bemerkte Hahli, als ob Hafu und all ihre Sorgen einfach nicht da waren, als ob es ein ganz normaler Tag wäre. "Jaah, und?", schniefte Hewkii, immernoch mit wässrigen Augen. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und eine sanfte Brise wehte davon. "Ich, ich...", versuchte Hahli zu sagen, doch als sie wieder auf Hafu starrte, brach sie ab. "Ich - Ich muss es tun!", sagte sie schließlich, ganz schnell, als ob es eine Qual wäre. "Was willst du tun?", fragte Hewkii. Die Ga-Matoranerin ließ den Kopf von der Sonne wegschwenken und starrte Hewkii in seine funkelnden Augen. Es war, als ob er gleich jemanden zerreißen könnte, in tausend Stücke! Sie konnte ihn verstehen, doch dies würde auch nicht weiterhelfen. "Ich muss ihm eine neue maske besorgen, sofort!" Ihr Freund starrte sie etwas unglaubwürdig an. "Wo denn? In Po-Koro gibt es keine Maskenshops! Aber in Onu-Koro, dort sind Kanohis zur Zeit der Renner!" Er machte eine Pause. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Nein, nein Hahli. Wie du schon selbst bemerkt hast, es wird langsam dunkel. Bis du bei den Onu-Matoranern angekommen bist, ist es schon Nacht. Dich wird keiner mehr um diese Zeit in sein Dorf lassen." Hahli konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hört. "Bitte!", schrie sie verzweifelt, "wenn du hafu sterben lassen willst, dann, dann tu es. Aber ich lasse es auf keinen Fall zu. Ich geh' jetzt los, koste es was es wolle! Selbst wenn ich dadurch aus der Kohlii-Mannschaft geworfen werde! Das ist bei weitem nicht so wichtig, wie das Leben deines besten Freundes." Sie stand auf, wischte sich den sand von ihrer Rüstung ab und schritt langsam los, als- "Warte!" Es war Hewkii, der ebenfalls aufgestanden ist. "Du hast Recht! Ich werde Hafu nicht im Stich lassen. Ich komme mit, egal was passiert!" Er zeigte mit dem Daumen auf sich, er fühlte sich wahrscheinlich sehr selbstbewusst. Doch hahli hatte einen Einspruch. "Nein, jemand muss ihn bewachen. Außerdem weiß ich, wie sehr dir das Kohlii am Herzen liegt. Ich gehe alleine. Sorge dich nicht um mich." Sie umarmten sich kurz, ehe Hahli losrannte, so schnell sie konnte. "Bald, Hafu. Hahli wird hoffentlich gleich wieder kommen..." *** Hahli rannte um ihr Leben, so schnell sie konnte. Es war, als ob sie von einem gefährlichen Rahi durch die Wüste Po-Koros gejagt wird. Doch der holprige Sand ließ sie nicht schnell genug werden. Immer wieder wurde sie langsamer und es war, als ob das gefährliche Rahi näher kommen würde. Plötzlich stolperte Hahli und viel in den goldigen Sand. Sie fluchte laut und erbittert, selbst wenn sie wusste, dass man soetwas nicht tut. "Hoffentlich hat mich niemand gehört", sprach sie flüsternd zu sich selbst. Schließlich stand sie auf und rannte weiter, Hafu das Leben zu retten war ihr Motor, der sie antrieb und die Matoranerin immer schneller laufen ließ. Nach einigen Metern erreichte sie die Hütten der Po-Matoraner. Sie wollte zwar nicht unhöflich sein, antwortete aber trotzdem keinem Matoraner, schließlich zählte jede Sekunde. Als sie in Hafus Hütte vorbeirannte, schaute sie schleunigst weg. Es schmerzte einfach zu heftig. Und endlich sah sie die Tore des Wüstendorfes und die großen Schächte Onu-Koros. Diese Schächte waren der Eingang ins unterirdische Dorf der Erde. Aber auch die Sonne sah sie, wie nur noch die letzten Strahlen am Horizont schienen und der Himmel sich langsam dunkel färbte. "Oh, nein!", murmelte Hahli, die bis jetzt noch immer nicht aufhegört hat zu rennen. "Sonne, bitte geh nicht so schnell unter!", verzweifelte sie, als ob das etwas bringen würde. Schließlich ging sie durch das Ausgangstor Po-Koros, ein Matoraner winkte ihr noch nach und sagte: "Bis zum nächsten Mal in unserem bescheidenem Dorf!" Hahli winkte schnell, doch weiter beachtete sie den Matoraner nicht. Sie hatte nur noch die Schächten im Auge... Nach weiteren Metern ist sie endlich bei einem der hell beleuchtenden Schächte angekommen. Zwei matoranische Wachen standen davor und es war deutlich kühler geworden. Klar, schließlich grenzte das Dorf auch an das eisige Ko-Koro. Schnell schaute Hahli zur Sonne -- --doch sie war verschwunden. Ängstlich sprang Hahli auf, sie hatte plötzlich ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch. Sie hat mittlerweile aufgehört zu rennen und dachte darüber nach, wie sie nun ins Dorf kommen könnte. "Ich könnte es mit Charm versuchen", dachte sie laut. Schließlich ging sie auf Zehenspitzen auf die zwei Wachen zu und hatte ein ganz schiefes Grinsen in der Maske. Zudem lief sie noch unheimlich im Zickzack, was sie aber nicht bemerkte. "Hallo", sagte sie mit einer honigsüßen Stimme und erwartete, dass die zwei Onu-Matoraner sie sofort weiterlauen ießen. Doch es kam, wie es kommen musste: Die zwei Wachen gingen sich gegenseitig einen Schritt näher und versperrten Hahli sofort den Weg. Ihr schiefes Lächeln verfiel ihr schnell. "Was soll das?!", fragte Hahli entsetzt, als ob sie nicht wüsste, dass man nach Sonnenuntergang kein anderes Dorf mehr besuchen darf. Die beiden Wachen fingen an erstaunlich laut zu lachen, sie kränkten sich fast. "Hast du das gehört, Akamu?", höhnte die eine Wache. Der Matoraner namens Akamu setzte fort: "Ich dachte, ihr Ga-Matoraner seit sonst immer so schlau! Bei Karzahnis Knochen, das Schicksal hat mir wohl was anderes bewiesen!" Wieder fingen die beiden an, sich tot zu lachen. Doch Hahli konnte nicht fassen, was sie da hört. Sie war so entsetzt. Plötzlich erfasste sie ein riesiger Mumm, ja, ihre Hand ballte sich zu einer Faust, sie holte Aufschlag und - traf Akamu mitten in die Maske. Sofort fiel er ohnmächtig zu Boden. Sein Freund hatte den Mund weit offen, als wäre es ihm etwas völlig neues, wenn eine Ga-Matoranerin zuschlägt. Und wieder holte Hahli aus und traf die andere Wache ebenfalls die just auf seinen Freund Akamu viel. "Oh nein!", dachte Hahli heute nicht zum ersten Mal. "Was habe ich da getan!" Sie vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen. War das wirklich sie gewesen? Doch sie durfte jetzt nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren, mit eisernem Willen kletterte sie den Schacht hoch und ging fix ins Dorf. Sie versuchte dabei, nicht aufzufallen, so ging sie einen möglichst großen Bogen um jeden Onu-Matoraner. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Gresh18